Oz and the Raven
by ObliviousAnimeGirl
Summary: When Gilbert goes missing one day Oz sets out in search of his dear friend. But what he finds isn't what he expected. Yaoi! You have been Warned! OzGilbert LiamBreak EllyLeo  part two will be called Liam with the Mad Hatter
1. Gone

_**Chained**_

_**Oz and the Raven**_

(part one)

_**Chapter 1: Gone**_

It was a warm fall day. The leafs where changing colors and falling from there branches. Two young boys were running around leaping after each other.

One boy was tall with blond hair and green eyes. He was laughing as a little black haired boy with unusual gold eyes chased after him.

"Can't get me Gilbert!" the blond laughed ducking away from the black haired boys arms. Gilbert laughed jumping after him again.

"Oz come on your so mean." Oz took a half step, turning to jump at Gil out of know were.

"OZ!" the two fell to the ground rolling to a stop. Oz was then holding Gil down.

"Gotta ya!" Oz laughed harder. Gil smiled up at the golden boy.

"Oz! Get off." Gil face was slowly turning red.

"Nope nope, make me!" Oz chuckled.

"Oh Oz please." Oz leaned down whispering into Gils ear, "No your to cute for me to just let you go." Gil face went even redder.

Then Oz started tickling the small boy. He started laughing and trying to get away.

"No no stop please! It hurts!" Gil cried out. Then both boys jumped as the sky above them flashed with lightning and a loud boom echoed out.

It started to rain and both boys jumped up running trying not to get wet. Oz took Gilbert's hand pulling him home. Gil, Oz knew was terrified of thunder storms. The small boy shook as Oz's hand went around his shoulder.

"Its okay almost home." he smiled. When they ran threw the door finally home. Oscar, Oz Uncle stood there. Hands on his hips.

"You boys are late for dinner. Go up stairs and change."

"Okay Uncle." Oz bounced up the stairs followed by the shocked wet Gil. When the boys got up to there room they changed. When Oz looked over at Gil as he pulled off his shirt Oz face went white. A long jagged scar went from his shoulder to his side.

Oz reached out not noticing what he was doing until it was to late. His fingers trailed along his friends chest. Gil froze eyes widening. He shivered but didn't pull away.

"Oz..."

"Gil how this happen. Why didn't I know?" Oz looked hurt and worried.

"It happened before I knew you Oz, when my mum and pa where still alive." Oz looked up at him. He looked ready to cry. Gil looked away. He couldn't stand to see his friend hurting.

Then Oz surprised the both of them. He leaned in and kissed Gil's scar. His lips sliding all the way down the boys chest. Gil shivered closing his eyes. When Oz pulled away Gilberts face had gone purple. Oz smiled softly then turned to change himself.

Gil stood there for a moment. His scar felt warm...Not cold like the usual. He smiled to himself. He couldn't get his friends touch from his mind. If only Oz knew how much that little action meant to him.

Oz and Gilbert headed down to dinner hungry after there time outside. Oz danced down the steps laughing about something. Gil was confused as of to what. Oz disappeared into the kitchen. Gil walked around the corner...

"Happy Birthday Gilbert." Oscar and Oz yelled making Gilbert almost fall over. Oz ran to him hugging him and Oscar patted him on the back.

"But..." Gil stuttered. Oz pulled him to the table sitting him down.

"We made you a cake." Oz jumped around smiling. He set a big cake down.

"Chocolate!" Gil beamed. He looked up at them.

"Thank you so much. How...you remember?" he mumbled.

"I would never forget your birthday Gil." Oz mumbled.

"Oz can't even remember his own." Oz hit his Uncle smiling. Uncle stuck a candle into the cake.

"Make a wish Gil. But don't tell us." Gil sat thinking for a moment. 'I wish to be with Oz forever as a friend...and maybe one day more.' Then he blew out the candles.

They all sat down eating the delightful cake. When they were done Oz jumped up.

"My present first!" Gil blushed.

"Present...you didn't have to Oz." Oz grinned handing him a small box. Gil took it into his hands.

"Yes I did have to." Oz whispered. Gil smiled softly opening it.

It was a pretty golden pocket watch with beautiful designs all over it. He clicked it open and a pretty melody flowed out causing Gil's heart to swell. Oz leaned in close to Gil's ear.

"With this watch you'll always know I'm with you. Forever and always." he smirked as Gil's face went redder. Gil turned hugging Oz hard.

"Best present ever. Thank you." he whispered.

"It was nothing Gil...but I'm glad you like it." Oz mumbled his own face red know.

Gil lay in his bed thinking of Oz and his present. The watch was tied around his neck. It felt warm to his skin. He smiled thinking of his Oz, his sweet smile.

When Gil woke up the next morning Oz was hanging over him. His eyes bright. He jumped shocked.

"Oz!"

"What ya wanna do to today Gilbert?" Oz laughed.

"I don't...know." Gil was to busy staring at Oz lips. Oz noticed this and smirked.

"Gilbert..." he leaned in kissing Gil's cheek.

"Oz!" Gil jumped back against the wall.

"Come on lets go Gilbert." he took his hand dragging him out the door.

"Okay.." the two boys ran outside together.

"Lets go to the river." Oz laughed dragging Gil along.

"I don't know...all that rain."

"It'll be fine ya worry wart." he laughed. Coming upon the river. Gil had been right. The water was higher and the rapids faster then the usual. But the water was sparkling and shimmering.

"Oh how pretty." Oz laughed. He walked closer.

"Oz no. Be careful please."

"I'm fine Gilbert." but Oz slipped sliding towards the watery doom. Gil lunged forward grabbing his arm yanking him back.

"I told you be careful." Gil heart was beating fast.

"Thanks Gil." Oz breathed out a sigh of relief.

They turned to walk away from the river but the ground beneath there feet was muddy. They both started to slip. Time seemed to slow. Gil reached out pushing Oz away from the bank but in the process making it harder for him to find safety.

"Gilbert!" Oz's own hand came out to grab is friend but Gil was already gone. Tossed under the water. Oz searched looking for him, searched for a sign that his friend was okay. Still there.

"Gil! Gilbert!" he screamed tears running down his cheeks as he fell to his knees.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note:<span>

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story~

Just to clear something's up, I wanted to let ya all know this is going to be a four part story!^^

All four parts are going to be called Chained.

The first part is what your reading Oz and the Raven, this story focuses on Oz and Gilbert~ (if you didn't know O.O)

The second is Liam with the Mad Hatter…bet ya can't guess what that part will focus on…Liam and Break! The third is Leo meets Humpty Dumpty. And the forth and maybe last one is Alice that was the Queen of Hearts. So major yaoi story. Im going to try to keep all the characters as close to how they are In the actually story ^^: lets hope I can well that all for now.

So please R&R X)


	2. Strangers

Oz and the Raven

(part one)

Chapter 2:

Strangers

Gil woke to the sound of water. He jumped up looking around but gasped at the pain in his chest..

"Oz...Oz where are you." something cold bumped his chest. He looked down to see the pocket watch. He grabbed on to it like it save his life.

"Well look what we got here." Gilbert jumped looking up.

A man stood over him. He was tall with white hair. The eye Gilbert could see was blood red. He was grinning down at Gilbert. Gil himself was having a hard time figuring out what this strange man thought was so funny.

"Hiya Gil. your in a bit of a mess arnt ya 3" Gil just stared back eyes wide.

"Xerxes Break!" a girl came storming threw the woods were the hatter like man had come from. this girl was tall with pretty purple eyes. Her hair was a dark shade of red that looked like fire. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails. They came down to her waist.

"You idiot you left me!" she spun whacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow m'lady watch it." he laughed rubbing his head. Gil couldn't believe she hit him. Who would want to. The girl looked down at him. Then she smiled.

"Hi honey sorry about him. He may look weird but he wont hurt ya."

"Hey!" the man complained.

"Shut it Break! Or I'll get Liam after ya again." she held out her hand to Gil.

"Come on you can come home with me and idiot over there. Well warm and fix ya up. I'm sure your hungry." Gil nodded reaching out taking her hand. But Break stopped her stepping in front.

"We don't know if its him…" he mumbled looking Gil up and down.

"Break even if it isn't…I won't let him freeze to death." she snapped. Gil head was hurting now in the start of a headack. He rubbed his forehead as the two yelled back and forth.

"He is him Break, I can feel it."

"I just wanna go home!" Gil snapped trying to stand. Break let out a weird laugh.

"No my dear boy you can't." Break turned to Gil smiling.

"Break…go easy on him." Akira whispered.

"Gilbert-kun may I ask…how did you come to be here."

"how you find me?" Gil ignored the question and asked his own.

"We were out strolling, me and milady. When we came upon you. Now answer my question." He grinned.

"Why do you care." Gil couldn't take it. These people were nuts. He wanted to go home and curly up with his young master on a nice warm bed…did he just think that. He blushed.

"Gilbert we need to know." Akira spoke up. Gil broke out of his day dream.

"You ask to many questions," Gil snapped.

"We would, for I am curious in the cursed." Break grinned another smile that the most wicked of men would run from.

"Cursed?" Gil laughed. This man was nuts.

"Yes cursed." Break walked forward taking Gil's chin in his cold hands. He forced Gil to look into his blazing red eye.

"Yes I see now." Break chuckled pulling Gils face up close to his. Gil tried to pull away but no use.

"See what!" Gilbert was sick of playing games.

"For you see there is a crow in your heart." Break tapped Gilbert's chest twice.

Gilbert glared up at him but as he did. His chest started to burn. He ignored the pain but it got worse.

He fell over chocking a bit as his heart burnt. Then an exploding pain behind his eyes made tears run down his face. He fell to the wet grass gasping. He couldn't hold it back. He started sobbing as his heart felt like it was on fire.

"Oz." was the only thing he could whisper. A soft hand found his cheek. It was the only warmth he felt in all the pain.

"Ah Gilbert, I was hoping you weren't the _one_. I really was." Then for a time Gil only saw blackness as he passed out.

* * *

><p>Oz sat up in bed. His eyes were still wet from crying last night.<p>

"Gil were are you." he sobbed out. The tears started flowing again. He sat up a bit trying not to think to hard about his dream. _Gil?_

'If I hadn't wanted to go to the river' he thought feeling his chest tighten. He wanted Gil back in his arms safe…Alive.

"Today I'll find him. He has to be alive. Has to!" Oz felt deep in his heart Gil was alive but not well. He knew Oscar was gone today at work. Oscar promised to get a search team looking for Gil. But Oz refused to wait that long.

Oz got his jacket on and boots. He knew he'd have to walk threw mud…maybe even cross the river he thought grimly.

Outside he headed straight for the river. As he arrived at the dark spot he cursed under his breath.

"Hold on Gil, I'm coming." he turned and started walking. He didn't know but as he walked he got faster.

He started running yelling Gil's name over and over. Panic set in as he fell over stumps and rocks.

Bushes whacked his face for he didn't bother putting his hands up to defend himself.

He fell several times causing his knees to be bloody. Final he fell for the last time. On his hands and knees he stared down at his hands clutching the muddy surface.

He hated feeling like this, weak… but Gil? He needed him. His heart felt empty without him. He never felt so…alone?

"Gil…Gil were are you" he punched the ground.

"Why are you crying?" Oz jumped turning, to see a young girl about his age? She had long brown hair, and beautiful purple eyes. She looked sad. Oz hand reached up brushing away the tears he didn't even realize were rolling off his cheeks.

"I…who are you?" Oz mumbled wiping away his tears.

"My…name?" she sounded puzzled.

"Yes?" he looked back at her.

"I haven't been asked that in a long time." she whispered.

"Well what is it?" Oz asked.

"Alice." It was a pretty name.

"Alice…My names Oz." he smiled at the tiny girl. She nodded.

"I know your name." she turned and started to walk away.

"W…Wait!" Oz called out jumping up. The girl turned.

"Are you not coming?" she questioned.

"I…I don't understand were do you want me to go?"

"You were crying? Yes?" the girl gave Oz no time to answer. She started to walk away again. Oz ran up to her.

"I wasn't crying…" the girl shrugged her shoulder.

"Then you don't need to find him." Oz froze in shock.

"I…how you know about that!" she turned to him smiling.

"I know how you will find him and I know when. But that's really the question isn't it." she turned heading to the right.

Oz ran after her almost running into a tree. Then the girl stopped dead in her tracks. When he looked up she was pointing at something.

"That way. Go that way and you will find your answers to your questions. But do you really wanna find the cursed." Oz looked the way she was pointing confused. He couldn't see anything but…trees?

"Cursed…what you talking…"

He turned back to question her…but she was gone. He spun around searching for her. Great now he was most likely lost, and seeing things. Was the girl even real? He turned to the direction she had pointed.

"Well here goes nothing. Please be okay Gilbert"

* * *

><p><span>Author Note:<span>

Why is it that in every story I write Oz or Gil lose each other 030 it's a mystery in itself XD

R&R please~


	3. Give Me A Sign

Oz and the Raven

(part one)

Chapter 3:

Give me a Sign

Oz started walking. He couldn't help but to start felling alone again. His heart started to hurt again. At least the girl distracted him for mere seconds.

"Gil. I'll find you." he muttered determined. He then saw sunlight up ahead. He picked up his pace hoping to find a sign of were he was at.

"When he came out into the light he had to cover his eyes from the blazing sunlight. When his eyes finally adjusted he gasped out in shock.

What he found wasn't a road, it was a giant mansion. It looked ancient. Oz started walking forward not thinking.

"Why that girl lead me here." he mumbled as he came up to the door, his hand reaching out to knock. He wondered if anyone was home.

This house looked so old maybe no one even lived here anymore. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of his heart beating loudly in his ear, he sighed as no one answered.

He turned to leave but right before he walked off the porch the door swung open. He turned eyes wide to see a girl.

Her eyes were a kind of pink shade and her hair was up in a pony tail. Her hair was a brown with highlights of a unique orange color. A purple ribbon tide it all back.

She glanced down at Oz looking confused.

"May I help you?" she asked her voice like honey.

"Y…yes. I'm looking for someone. He may have come this way." she shook her head.

"I have not seen anyone for mounths." Oz then became desperate.

"Please. You've had to!" The girl looked at him like he was crazy and for a second Oz thought she was going to slame the door into his face, then her eyes softened.

"Hon what does he look like?" she asked.

"Black hair and…gold eyes. He's a little smaller then me." she stared at him for a moment.

"What's your name?"

"Oz, Oz Vessalius." he answered. She leaned in looking at him closer. Then her eyes widened.

"My name is Sharon Rainsworth. Why don't you come in and rest for a bit. Maybe we can help you out." she opened the door wider so he could walk in.

Oz couldn't turn down the offer. He was tired, and covered in mud. He couldn't imagine what the girl thought of him. A bloody young kid running around searching for his friend and clearly lost.

"Come this way." she lead him inside and down a long hallway. He followed but he couldn't help but have his eyes wonder. This place was amazing. If the outside looked old the inside certainly didn't! Paintings of far off places hung on the wall. The walls them self were a deep shade of golden red.

"This place is huge!"

"Yes, it does seem that way." Oz jumped not realizing he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"How do you guys not get lost. There's so many stairs and hallways." the girl laughed at his question.

"Oh many years of practice. The first few years I was here I was always lost." she smiled.

"What is this place?" Oz had to ask.

"Its an orphanage for a…special type of kids," She answered.

"Orphanage. Why aren't there any roads to this place. Its just in the middle of the woo-"

"Here we are." she cut Oz off as they came to a set off massive doors. She swung them open with ease. Oz followed the girl into a large dinning hall. Oz eyes widened at the sheer size of everything.

"Oz-sama meet Xerxes Break and Akira Raksha." Oz looked over to see a large table. At it sat a man. He guessed Xerxes Break. The man had snow white hair that spiked out and blazing red eyes. At least the one he saw was red. He almost laughed out loud. The man reminded him of a hatter from a certain book he had read when younger. He couldn't seem to remember the name…

A young girl also sat beside him. Her hair was a blazing red, it was pulled back into a half ponytail. She had kind purple eyes. She grinned at Oz.

"Hello Oz-sama, nice to meet you." she held out her hand and Oz took it feeling awkward.

"Nice to meet…you to." Oz stuttered out.

"Oz-sama here is looking for someone." Break raised an eyebrow.

"Who." the hatter like man spoke up grinning like a cat.

"Gilbert. His name is…Gilbert" Oz answered him, hoping that maybe these people knew him. No he was praying they did. He didn't really think he had ever prayed before.

Then everyone in the room jumped as someone walked in slamming the door. They all turned.

Oz almost gasped out loud. The man before him had black hair and golden eyes.

'Gil' his mind instantly thought. But no…Gil isn't this old. The boy clearly was around Akira or Breaks age. Nineteen maybe Twenty? But in that face…they looked so much alike.

"Raven, did you have fun in the garden." Break chuckled.

"Very funny Xerxes."

"Aww you didn't like your surprise." Oz watched Break and Raven argue back and forth felling a bit lost.

Ravens gaze then fell on Oz. They just stared at each other for a few moments. Eyes locked together. Oz was sure it would have stayed that way if it wasn't for Sharon speaking up.

"Raven, this is Oz." Oz tried to smile at him, but he couldn't seem to make himself. A moment more of awkward silence and Oz turned to Sharon.

"Sharon, you said you may be able to help me." she nodded.

"Yes I believe we all can help you but it would help to know the situation more." Oz took a breath.

"My friend got washed down stream. We…I was careless. I should have been able to save him." Akira eyes softened looking at him.

"That's terrible, hon do your parents know were your at?" Akira mumbled. He shook his head.

"No uncle does not…but my friend is to important to me!" Oz voice started to shack.

"Okay hon. We will help you find him." Oz smiled up at Akira.

"Thank you…but I have no clue how I got here…or how I will get home." Oz mumbled. He thought it was wise to not mention the strange girl who led him here…

"Don't worry you can stay here as long as you like until you find your friend. Maybe he's in the orphanage. One of our workers might have found him…" Sharon clapped her hands together smiling.

A little hope rose in Oz chest and he smiled for the first time that day.

"Thank you."

Break sat watching the scene shoving a lollipop in his mouth. It was going how he planed. He pulled out another lollipop handing it over to Raven.

Raven took it without thinking. He opened it up about to take a bite. It was the nicest thing Break had done to him since he got here.

He looked down at the piece of candy…It was shaped like a cat.

Raven glared over at Break about ready to break his neck….

(ha break Break's neck) He threw the lollipop at the stupid hatter.

"Raven show Oz to his room…Please~" Sharon asked. Oz looked up turning to Raven. He felt his face go red. He didn't want to go near this Gil look alike. He felt if he did he might break down…and not get back up again.

Not until he had his precious friend in his arms.

"This way." Raven grumbled. Oz nodded speechless. Raven turned heading out the same door Oz and Sharon had use to enter the room. Oz ran after him trying to catch up.

They walked in silence. Raven didn't even glance back at him to make sure he was keeping up.

"This house must be very old…" Oz tried to make small talk.

"Yes…it is." Raven replied.

"So how long have you been staying here…"

"Not long." Raven's voice sounded annoyed.

"Oh…you remind me of my friend." Oz mumbled. Raven shrugged, not taking to much into anything Oz was saying.

"Is that so." Raven turned down a hallway. Oz fell silent again. He didn't want to make Raven mad. This man seemed strange…

After walking up several flights of stairs and going down too many hallways for Oz to remember they came to a room.

"This is your room…if you need anything just ask me or one of the servants. Breakfast will be around nine so don't be late. " Oz nodded walking into the room.

"I'm…sure you'll find your friend." Oz jumped turning to look Raven.

"Thank you." Oz whispered turning back to his room not noticing the strange look Raven was giving him.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note:<span>

Hello lovely reader^^ hope you liked chapter three O-O


End file.
